User talk:Otherarrow/Archive 1
This is archive of previous messages and thus shouldn't be edited. Beginning I hope you don't mind, but my frined nominated you for adminship.Cloudofdarkness 16:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC) *I noticed. I just didn't have anything to say about it. Had to do that image thing on the Zephiel and Merlinus pages.--Otherarrow 16:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if there was anything in particular you want me to help with. I feel I could be doing more than just writing Rekka no Ken articles and such. I'm willing to take a staff job if you think I'm ready or if it's needed. 12:44, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Anything. Anything is good. But alas, I am not staff. No one is. If I was I would have banned those Rolf vandels. the page history--Otherarrow 21:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah. I didn't notice that you weren't. Sorry. I wish someone here were. 21:58, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Ouch! I checked out that Rolf vandalism. Pretty bad. I don't get why the heck people would want to do stuff like that. Do you get stuff like that often? We need staff; this is pitiful. 22:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) I know, luckly for us that was about it. We do need staff badly. God-forbid a serious vandal comes.--Otherarrow 22:06, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Say, I really need to know how to make new categories. I tried starting this one Regions and Cities but it never works. 22:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) You seem quite knowledgable when it comes to wikias... Do you know how to get IP addresses blocked, i.e 67.188.2.141 the one who has vandalised (EU spelling) three times in the last two days That requires a admin, which we lack badly.--Otherarrow 20:49, 2 May 2008 (UTC) This Wikia does suffer an unusually high amount of vandilism, i guess i'll just have to keep my eye out--Semajdraehs 20:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) As my userpage states, I shall too. Myabe it seems like much due to the lack of contributing users?--Otherarrow 20:57, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for removing my duplication pictures. Also I named the pictures for Pain and Agony wrong (reverse) but both are shown at the correct person now. --KimBrand I know your trying to help, but instead of just deleting articles make sure a couple of other people agree with that deletion --Semajdraehs 11:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Fan-wankery is not exceptable on a Wiki of information. It would be deleted anyway.--Otherarrow 20:53, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks Sen Toshi 00:22, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Your welcome?--Otherarrow 00:26, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Y'know, I was looking back here at some of this stuff to see if maybe there was news of anything important on here, and I noticed this section. I'' even forget what I was thanking you for. I won't make this post entirely useless though. The Rekka no Ken sound room is going at 50% on amount of songs logged, and I'm thinking by midnight tonight(MY midnight, I don't know if you're american or EU, but I mean the eastern united states timezone) I'll have 60%-75%. Sen Toshi 22:51, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Uhhh.... Hey, you seem to know what you're doing.... Do you think adding "'Alias'" to the tables on some character pages would be a good idea? It seems to me that it would be an okay idea.(P.S.: And what about FE 6?? If this is a good idea, would adding the minor differences "Sword of Seals" "Sealed Sword" matter? I've seen it posted on various sites both ways.)Sen Toshi 01:07, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Or we can do what I did on the Yahn and Yuria pages, which is mention any other translations or names after the introdution.--Otherarrow 01:09, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Okay I'll get on that if I don't accidentally mess something up. -_* Sen Toshi 01:58, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, does the featured article EVER change!??! I haven't seen anything but Ike since I joined. It's ridiculous! He isn't the best character ever, and I'm sick of all my friends and the know-it-alls who think DOR and POR are the only ones in the series thinking Ike is the coolest! Worst Lord class/type character ever!!!....Sorry. Whole other subject.... Anyway, really, how do the changes take place, who decides them? I realize there's no staff but really....Sen Toshi 02:04, 6 June 2008 (UTC) As staff I should tell you that we don't have a template for that yet and are not exactly ready to feature anything else. A rarely visiting user did that, proboly just to make the main page look more complete anyway. And I agree about that. Ike isn't that great a character. Now Micaiah...--Otherarrow 02:08, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Yes...She rocks, though my friend always has her at like level five when it's time for her class change. And thanks. I also noticed today when I logged in to check you're reply that it HAS been changed, now.(*COUGH*To a better character...*COUGH*) Thanks for the reply. Maybe eventually that'll get around to a scheduled changing. ...You're staff now? Sen Toshi 14:53, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Is there a link to a list of all images? i'm looking for certain images and there isn't a list to scroll through in special pages i was wondering if you knew of a link--Semajdraehs 16:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Also can you rename images without having to reupload them? (mainly referring to the good animation images unfortunately named gggggg or kkkkkk).--Semajdraehs 16:18, 30 May 2008 (UTC) About renaming, no, I don't think so. And I belive there is a recent files link at the recent changes. Sorry I havn't be active lately.--Otherarrow 17:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) This should be the last image related question:how do you get captions to appear in a box under the image, this is all i could get so far.--Semajdraehs 19:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Here is what it woul look like on the edit page: Understand?--Otherarrow 19:36, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks--Semajdraehs 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :about renaming files, can't you just move them like any other page?--Kellett1 15:28, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I looked, but coudn't find a move page button.--Semajdraehs 15:36, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Soren Page i didn't know the info and that was a reminder to myslef to find the info...--Semajdraehs 17:16, 1 June 2008 (UTC) It's Ok. I just happen to notice you do that a lot. So, my bad, I guess?--Otherarrow 17:20, 1 June 2008 (UTC) i have done it on quite a few of the pages where i wanted to verify with other users before taking an action, or on the few pages where the pictures were to big and at that time i didn't know how to change their size, i can see how it looks like i'm just being lazy, so i understand why you thought that.--Semajdraehs 17:24, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Other Wikis Say, I noticed recently that there are like three Wikis for Fire Emblem: Fire Emblem world http://www.fireemblemworld.com/wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page , FEwikihttp://www.fewiki.net/index.php?title=Main_Page , and ours. There may be more. The worst part is that we're all powered by mediawiki and all of our collective efforts could make one huge and well-developped wiki but our works are scatered about on the internet. I am telling you this because I don't know what to do but I thought maybe you could talk to some people and arrange something, regards, 23:49, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I have too noticed them, but one is, no wait, ''was abandoned and the other is full of spam. I can't talk to spam-bots and I doubt they would care for something that came after them..--Otherarrow 01:39, 3 June 2008 (UTC) well the first one is just spam, however the second one does look ok, do you think there is any chance of a collaberation and how would that even work?--Semajdraehs 15:10, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The thing is, I don't know. I never had to do something like this before. I'm sorry, but I'm stumped as of what to do.--Otherarrow 15:54, 3 June 2008 (UTC) i'll have a look see if it says anything about this on wikia central, if its anything that involves writing an email to them though, i think you should do this as you are basically the leader of the wiki. p.s before agreeing to this though, it might be a good time to use the community portal to discuss a collaberation.--Semajdraehs 16:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Ive posted something about this on wikia central help forum, now we play the waiting game.--Semajdraehs 16:35, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Would you mind being an admin? i think i've found a way to make a user an admin (via wikia central) we desperately need an admin (just check the Gheb and Rolf page history to find that out) it has to be either you or me, as we are the only ones who come on at a regular basis and you do have a wider knowledge of wikia + i might have to take a break from editing soon as exam season is coming up + 3 coursework deadlines.--Semajdraehs 18:04, 3 June 2008 (UTC) :Semajdraehs, thanks for letting me know that the wiki needed an admin. I have given admin and bureaucrat rights to you, Otherarrow. You can use page to give the same rights to anyone else you feel should have them. :There are some guidelines at http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ and http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators'_how-to_guide and please don't hesitate to contact me if there's anything else I can help with. If you need help with a logo, you can add some ideas to http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Logo_creation_campaign and some of our graphically minded users can help. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 18:27, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on being an admin ^(see above for details) when you get on can you delete these Category:Articles that need deleting (remember the talk pages too) you'll probably want to block those Rolf and Gheb vandals that are annoying you too.--Semajdraehs 19:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Wow...Thanks to all of you. I never thought this would happen. I just hope I don't screw up.--Otherarrow 21:18, 3 June 2008 (UTC) is there any chance you can promote me up to the level where you can block vandils, just in case there is one while your not here (your choice of course).--Semajdraehs 21:20, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Eh...Nothing truely serious has happened just yet to warrent that But I do belive you deserve rollback rights for all your hard work.--Otherarrow 21:23, 3 June 2008 (UTC) just checking the wanted page...(sorry for all the messages today by the way) the top wanted link is 'Ajuda:Help contents', (i think its from one of the templates or something) Ajuda is foreign (dont know exact language, but i think its either spanish or italian or something close) so should i go back and edit the link and if so what should we point it to?--Semajdraehs 21:44, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure, do we already have a Help Topics page? If so redirect it to that.--Otherarrow 21:46, 3 June 2008 (UTC) No, it just comes up in red (p.s go to the community portal) we'll redirect it there anyway to save changing the link its --Semajdraehs 21:55, 3 June 2008 (UTC) I noticed that there is a lot of pure data. Like stats and support convos in full detail. I thought it might be cool to have a bit more of that ourselves. 00:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Is it okay to upload a non fire emblem image i want to upload some print screens of editing the wikia for the new page. Just thought i'd clear it with you first.--Semajdraehs 16:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) P.s if you havn't already please check Fire Emblem:Comunity Portal --Semajdraehs 16:02, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Well, I personally don't see a problem with that. Go for it.--Otherarrow 17:38, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ...damn i can only get screen shots in .bmp file type, do you know anyway to get them to other types?also what are your ideas on having a new logo?--Semajdraehs 17:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I like your idea of the sword and axe, but I lack the skill to work on such a thing, as for the screenshot, try to change it by pasting the screen shot in pain then resaving it.--Otherarrow 17:59, 4 June 2008 (UTC) paint is the one that is coming up as .bmp and do you mind if i just get that sword/axe idea done then?--Semajdraehs 18:03, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Go for it.--Otherarrow 18:04, 4 June 2008 (UTC) --Otherarrow 16:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) what do you think #Template:Hello (see the talk page about ideas for a picture aswell please) # both are still unrefined, but i think their on their way. p.s I know i've mentioned it before and you already said no, but i really would like to be a sysop and about the not necessary thing, have you seen other wiki's animal crossing wiki (with 189 articles) has about three admins and a whole lot of sysops, I don't mean to badger you, but i just want you to consider that we have over 400 articles now and new users every few days, its not long before the vandals might start coming and its better to be safe than sorry.--Semajdraehs 15:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Also do you think the colour on the hello template is ok, i made it match the main page, but i'm not sure if that was the best descion.--Semajdraehs 15:54, 6 June 2008 (UTC) The template is good. Anyway, have patience, I gave you rollback, so if the vandals come, simply revert and warn until I get here. Remember not to feed them though. I may make you one in the future if you keep up the good work. --Otherarrow 16:26, 6 June 2008 (UTC) I like the use of the qualifying words 'may' and 'future'... i may grow six legs in the future...--Semajdraehs 17:33, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What's Up? What's up, Otherarrow? It's Drake, from the Final Fantasy wiki. I didn't know you were an admin here. Maybe I'll drop by and do some editing. -- DrakemasterDrake I just became an admin recently. Glad to see more people willing to help.--Otherarrow 18:38, 6 June 2008 (UTC) have you made a page to vote for a featured article yet? and you forgot to delete Template:Featured article poll (p.s i know i was only gone a day but at that godforsaken place it felt like weeks.)--Semajdraehs 18:30, 8 June 2008 (UTC) No, have patience.Otherarrow 18:57, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Images.Inquiry.jpg Hey, what if I wanted to add some of my custom sprites to my user page? Is there a rule against non-official images? Sen Toshi 15:40, 9 June 2008 (UTC) do you mean sprites like these Category:Animations images--Semajdraehs 15:47, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Ehh....I think we should be working on improving the Wiki first . But if you do, be sure to categorize under User Images or something.--Otherarrow 15:55, 9 June 2008 (UTC) (if it is like those i mentioned stickCategory:Animations images in the summary box, if not stick Category:User images in there instead.--Semajdraehs 15:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) User Images would be recommened.--Otherarrow 16:00, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Right. Got it. If my images are the right filetype for download I'll categorize them like that. Thanks.Sen Toshi 01:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, I also started a page for Rekka no Ken audio, is the example image on THAT page appropriate? It's a real image but I couldn't find any that were actually Rekka no Ken images. Here's the link- List of Music in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Sen Toshi 01:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) New Wikia logo just wanted to inform you, that there was some kind of update or something which is why we havn't got our new logo yet, however the line will start moving again tommorrow and we are 10th in line.--Semajdraehs 18:39, 9 June 2008 (UTC) It's good. Thanks.--Otherarrow 18:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) the skin change has been delayed to the 17th so it looks like thats when the line will start moving again :( --Semajdraehs 14:59, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Moving again and now we are 7th.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) We are now 2nd.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) About the prev. Post(Music/Image commentary) P.S. Wasn't sure about how to lay that one out. I thought some bulleting by sound room # would be appropriate, but I haven't had a chance to get my game out recently so info on special occasions for specific tracks and actual #'s might be a little sketchy. What do you think? Sen Toshi 01:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Umm...What are you talking about?--Otherarrow 01:38, 10 June 2008 (UTC) He made an article on a rekka no ken sound room, sen toshi make sure to put links to the corrasponding article when your talking about it.--Semajdraehs 14:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) GAH! Sorry! okay here. List of Music in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Sen Toshi 15:00, 10 June 2008 (UTC) p.s have you checked your talk page, i posted something about doing the supports on there.--Semajdraehs 15:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I say go for it, but put them as subpages of the character supporting like so Character/Supports. Just so the paage doesn't get so long. --Otherarrow 20:08, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what you mean (though i think i have the jist of it) and either way i think a large page with all the support convo's would be a good idea because it makes it easier to find multiple support convo's and as an editor i feel it would be a good source to copy quotes from (and i started it before i got this message).--Semajdraehs 20:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm...But sucha pagewould get to long very quickly, and require more time to load. I think my idea would be better in the long run. But, the choice is yours.--Otherarrow 20:22, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Otherarrow do you know what skin the wiki uses no doubt you've heard the news,do you know what skin the wiki uses (the one that will be in use will also change so we might be affected either way) you'll probably want to be on as early as possible the day the change comes to see if its affeted the main page or not (because the community said they would help admins with the format boxes i assume that this ability would only be available to the admins of the wiki (you)).--Semajdraehs 17:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Polls: My plan was just going to tell you that when the current polls have finished, i was going to record the date they started, the date they ended and the number of votes/percentage and make a fire emblem wikia page for them, something like Fire Emblem Wikia:Poll archive. --Semajdraehs 15:19, 12 June 2008 (UTC) That will work.--Otherarrow 15:23, 12 June 2008 (UTC) do you know what skin thw wiki uses? (i know ityped it just above but you still havn't answered)--Semajdraehs 15:36, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Monaco, but I have it personally preset to monobook anyway.--Otherarrow 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Is it okay if i make a fire emblem wikia:Test page? to test templates and various methods of editing.--Semajdraehs 15:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Or you could make it a sandbox. That would work a bit better.--Otherarrow 15:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) how do you make a sandbox?--Semajdraehs 15:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Follow this link. User:Semajdraehs/Sandbox Be sure to make a link on your userpage so you don't lose it.--Otherarrow 15:45, 12 June 2008 (UTC) more articles for deletion these are some of the templates i made in april 2008 that didn't work (p.s have you considered deleting some parts of your talk page, as your the only admin this is going to get very crowded very fast)--Semajdraehs 17:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) If the time comes I will just archive it. Leave the rest to me.--Otherarrow 17:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) How do you make a template link directly to the article of the page it is on? --Semajdraehs 17:08, 12 June 2008 (UTC) What do you mean exactly?--Otherarrow 17:09, 12 June 2008 (UTC) so that when the text appears on the article you can click something and it will take you directly to the talk page of that particular article.--Semajdraehs 17:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I'm actully not sure. Try adding Talk Page --Otherarrow 17:18, 12 June 2008 (UTC) That worked thank you, for the needquote template do you think that Athos looking through a scroll thing works or do you think i should look for a different picture?--Semajdraehs 17:29, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I think it makes enough sense. Not sure why though.--Otherarrow 17:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) He's looking for quotes in the scroll is the angle i was going for. symbolism=corny, but still great --Semajdraehs 17:34, 12 June 2008 (UTC) This is a major change so i'll ask you first? Do you think maybe we should personalize our templates like stub/unfin more, if you go on http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page and have a look around you'll see there templates are related and pretty funny, maybe we should do something like that.--Semajdraehs 19:55, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe a bit later when we are more developed. Right now we should work on finishing the articles.--Otherarrow 19:58, 12 June 2008 (UTC) whats an archtype? --Semajdraehs 11:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Certain character types seem to "repeat" themselves throughout the games, like you always start out with a paladin who ends up sucking, a Jeigan, or you have a badass and/or bloodthristy swordsman, or a Navarre/Whatever they call him now. I belive there is a whole page of them somewhere. Shoudn't main story characters have two or three quotes i understand that Limstella isn't that important and only needs one, but don't you think some of the characters should have two or three if they are important enough.--Semajdraehs 15:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) If they have 2 pretty outstanding quotes them sure. Like I said, even some main characters have about one good quote anyway.--Otherarrow 15:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) yeah i know what you mean (looks at the idiotically simple personailaty that is Nino)--Semajdraehs 15:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'm sure her sons have better quotes somewhere....--Otherarrow 15:32, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Is there any particular way of archiving polls or do you just record the results on a page not archiving them yet, i was just preparing.--Semajdraehs 16:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Just record them. If not then someone could cheat later--Otherarrow 16:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ok--Semajdraehs 16:20, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I'm an admin on the advance wars wiki now so i won't be around as much, i'll keep up regular edits, but there won't be as much in quantity as there was before.--Semajdraehs 15:58, 15 June 2008 (UTC) That's good! I'm sure that wiki is now in good hands. Don't worry about it to much.--Otherarrow 16:01, 15 June 2008 (UTC) new categories now we are doing weapons should we add categories such as swords,bows,axes,anima magic, e.t.c to the appropriate pages (maybe long-rang magic as a category too) ? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:24, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Makes sense. It's not like we are conflicted for space or anything. --Otherarrow 16:26, 18 June 2008 (UTC) We have new logo What do you think of it? --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 14:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) It's good. I like it.--Otherarrow 15:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) to get the wiki to the point where it will be eledgible to become a spotlight wiki... Fire Emblem:Community Portal Is it it possible you could put up a sitenotice about this if you don't know how to check the admin FAQ.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 17:11, 22 June 2008 (UTC) you spelt spotlight wrong soptlight is epic, but also wrong.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 17:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) People mkae mistakes. Thanks. -Otherarrow 18:02, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Been reading up on how to be higher up on google search according to wikia central, if you create more internal links between the wiki there is a higher chance it will show up near the top of google search, getting other sites to link to us will also rise us up.Doing things like this will get us more contributers meaning there will be more content added and this will be an overall better resource for fire emblem related information. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Your point is? Stoping messing around and work on the wiki itself.--Otherarrow 22:49, 22 June 2008 (UTC) woah...I was just telling you why i keep adding internal links to pages a bit randomly and i've basically put most of the raw cotent i know into the wiki already most of what i'm doing now is going to be #Categorizing #Correcting grammar mistakes #Drawing new users in #Helping those new users whenever i can --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I asked Danny (A.K.A Toughpigs) and he says we should apply for spotlight. I'm about to post the request however first i need to know that your going to be able to keep up with the demand, remember every new user needs a welcome template added to their talk page (even if its an IP) and remember with more people here there will also be more vandals so you'll have to keep an active eye out on the wiki. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 15:05, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Already? OK, I will try. But in the future, stop going over my head on stuff.--Otherarrow 16:39, 23 June 2008 (UTC) sorry, i should have mentioned earlier and then^ that i asked him to look over the wiki and give us any tips and he said that nothing should prevent us from being accepted now. P.S are you mad at me or something becaus eyou seem a bit Moody (snappy is a more appropriate word, but i don't know if Americans use those terms) lately (no offence intended) --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) p.s you say not to go over your head but i do remember you saying: I'm sorry, I'm just kinda sick of always having to do things that you are clearly able to do.--Otherarrow 21:20, 21 June 2008 (UTC) So i decided to go ahead and do it anyway.--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 17:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) With wiki stuff do it, but if things like this, important things, just give me a heads up OK? For the record, I get about 15 minutes of Internet time before it goes out so that could be why I'm so grumpy. --Otherarrow 17:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I think we have a vandal he keeps editing the template:Character making it go all glitchy, i've told him to stop and he is not listening. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 20:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Whatever the hell happened he stopped now --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:00, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Doesn't matter he says it was an accident and his previous contribution history looks good. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 21:21, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Otherarrow. We've added Fire Emblem to the list for Spotlights. I can't say when the spot will go up, but we do post them in the order listed there. I will try to give you a heads up when yours is actually posted although sometimes I miss seeing them right away. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) How come your the admin? when semajdreahs does so much more than you.-- 18:15, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Because Semajdreah whines to much...OK, not really. Kinda. Because I revivied this Wiki from slow and inactive to meh and slightly active. No one else sees a problem, so stop slacking off and get to work.--Otherarrow 18:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ah right so basically its your way or the high way?-- 18:22, 25 June 2008 (UTC) You, you don't pay much attention do you kiddo? Stop slacking off and whining about worthless crap like some random archer or what ever you people are into now and get to work. The wiki isn't going to edit itself.--Otherarrow 18:24, 25 June 2008 (UTC)